Фантастические твари и где они обитают
США Великобритания |Слоган = |Режиссёр =Дэвид ЙэтсWB names David Yates ‘Fantastic Beasts’ director — hypable.com |Сценарий = Дж.К. Роулинг |Продюсер = Нил Блэр Дэвид ХейманDavid Heyman confirms he will produce "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" film —SnitchSeeker.com Стивен Кловз Дж.К. Роулинг Лайонел Уигрэм Тим Льюис |Оператор =Филипп Русло |Композитор =Джеймс Ньютон Ховард |Художник =Стюарт Крэйг Джеймс Хэмбридж Коллин Этвуд Питер Дорме |Монтаж = Марк Дэй |В главных ролях =Эдди Редмэйн Кэтрин Уотерстон Дэн Фоглер Элисон Судол Колин ФарреллКолин Фаррелл станет волшебником — europaplus.ru |Жанр =фэнтези, приключения, семейный |Бюджет = |Сборы = |Премьера = 18 ноября 2016 18 ноября 2016 17 ноября 2016 |Сайт = * fantasticbeasts.com * fantastic-beasts.ru |Возраст ='12+' |Рейтинг MPAA = |Время = }} «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» ( ) — первый фильм из серии о приключениях Ньюта Саламандера. Экранизация книги Джоан Роулинг, она же и является сценаристом фильма. Режиссер — Дэвид Йэтс. Премьера в России — 17 ноября 2016 года.New J.K. Rowling Movie 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' Gets Release Date. hollywoodreporter.com Описание Фильм рассказывает о приключениях писателя Ньюта Саламандера в Нью-Йоркском секретном обществе волшебниц и волшебников, происходивших за 70 лет до того, как Гарри Поттер прочитает книгу этого писателя в школе . Действия фильма происходят в 1920-х годах. Сюжет «Фантастические твари» — это история о том, что случится, когда этот невероятно искусный английский волшебник приедет в испуганную магией Америку, и разнообразие его существ, в том числе и опасных... выберется из чемодана наружу. Эксцентричный магозоолог Ньют Саламандер прибывает в Нью-Йорк со своим повидавшим многое чемоданом. Этот чемодан один из тех, что намного, намного больше внутри, чем снаружи, в нём поместилась обширная естественная среда обитания для коллекции редких, находящихся под угрозой исчезновения волшебных существ, найденных Ньютом в его кругосветных путешествиях. Ньют обнаруживает, что американское волшебное сообщество в страхе прячется от маглов (или, на американский манер, «No-maj»), и что угроза публичного разоблачения, в частности от организации Второй Салем, является здесь ещё более серьёзной проблемой, чем в Великобритании. В Нью-Йорке он сталкивается с американским не-магом Яковом Ковальски, и у них возникает путаница с чемоданами, Якову достаётся чемодан волшебника, открыв который, Ковальски выпускает на волю множество фантастических существ, одно из них кусает его, поэтому Ньют берёт Якова с собой и пытается вылечить, параллельно собирая свой зоопарк. В ходе этой круговерти они становятся друзьями.Из интервью Дэна Фоглера на CinemaCon Съемочный процесс thumb|left|[[Эдди Редмэйн в образе Ньюта Саламандера на обложке журнала «Entertainment Weekly»]]Известно, что в фильме будет представлено множество фантастических зверей как упоминавшихся в книге, так и совершенно новых. Среди известных на данный момент — нюхлер, демимаска, оккамий, парящее зло, птица-гром, веретенница, лукотрус, взрывопотам, нунду, дромарог. Также в фильме возможно появится огневица, смеркут, авгурей, шишуга, русалки, тритоны.Фантастические твари: 7 существ, которых мы ожидаем Съёмки ведутся в Англии, в сельской местности неподалёку от Лондона.Pottermore — News — Everything we know about the Fantastic Beasts movie so far, 22 сентября 2015 года После нескольких недель съемок в Ливсден, студии компании Warner Bros. в пригороде Лондона, съемочную площадку спин-оффа «Гарри Поттера», «Фантастические твари и где они обитают», переносят в Ливерпуль. Режиссер Дэвид Йэтс говорит, что с городом, где родилась его мать и где он снял свой дебют «Истец Тичборн» в 1998 году, у него связаны «теплые воспоминания». «В детстве мы часто посещал этот город всей семьей», — вспоминает Йэтс. «Действие нашего фильма происходит в Нью-Йорке 20-х годов и архитектура Ливерпуля идеально подходит в качестве локации. Я знаю, что нас там тепло встретят». Кроме Редмейна в фильме снимаются Колин Фаррелл, Кэтрин Уотерстон, Эзра Миллер, Саманта Мортон и Дэн Фоглер. Кроме того, свое участие подтвердили Джемма Чан, Джон Войт и Рон Перлман. К числу других картин, которые относительно недавно снимали в Ливерпуле, относятся «Форсаж 6», «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1», «Первый мститель» и «Стать Джоном Ленноном».«Фантастические звери и места их обитания» будут снимать в Ливерпуле — THR.ru «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» выйдут в мировой прокат 18 ноября 2016 года, в России на день раньше, 17 ноября. Производство Съемочная группа В главных ролях 280px|thumb|Исполнители главных ролей франшизы: [[Дэн Фоглер, Кэтрин Уотерстон, Эдди Редмэйн, Колин Фаррелл, Элисон Судол и Эзра Миллер]] * Эдди Редмэйн — Ньют Саламандер * Кэтрин Уотерстон — Порпентина Голдштейн * Элисон Судол — Куинни Голдштейн"'Harry Potter" Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' to Star Singer-Songwriter Alison Sudol" at The Hollywood Reporter * Дэн Фоглер — Якоб Ковальски"‘Fantastic Beasts': ‘Secret and Lies’ Actor Dan Fogler Joins ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoff" at Variety.com * Эзра Миллер — Криденс Бэрбоун"Filming Gets Underway on «Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them»" at BusinessWire * Фэйт Вуд-Благроув — Модести БэрбоунCasting call for 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them' - warnerbros.co.ukFantastic Beasts actress chosen from open auditions * Колин Фаррелл — Персиваль ГрейвсColin Farrell Joins Harry Potter Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' (Exclusive) * Дженн Мюррей — Частити Бербон * Саманта Мортон — Мэри Лу Бэрбоун * Джон Войт — Генри Шоу * Кармен Эджого — Серафина Пиквери * Рон Перлман — гоблин Гнарлак * Джонни Депп — Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд В ролях Саундтрек Саундтрек к фильму «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» был написан композитором Джемсом Ньютоном Ховардом, прежде не работавшим с фильмами Поттерианы. Премьеры thumb|250px|Джоан Роулинг на мировой премьере фильма в Нью-ЙоркеМировая премьера фильма состоялась 10 ноября 2016 года в Нью-Йорке в концертном зале Alice Tully Hall. На премьере присутствовали все ведущие актёры фильма и его создатели, а также актрисы Эванна Линч и Бонни Райт. 15 ноября состоялась премьера в Европе, в Лондоне, на Лестер-сквер, где всегда проходили мировые премьеры. 18 ноября состоялась азиатская премьера в Пекине. Отзывы кинокритиков Галерея изображений |-|Постеры= FBaWtFT_poster.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_4.jpg Poster Fantastic Beasts.jpg Fantastic Beasts (Comic-Con 2016).jpg FBaWtFT_poster_9.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_6.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_7.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_8.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_10.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_11.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_12.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_13.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_14.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_15.jpg |-|Кадры= Newt.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_2.jpg FBaWtFT Newt Scamander.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_3.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Porpentina.jpg FBaWtFT Newt Tina Graves.jpg FBaWtFT_Credence_Graves.jpg FBaWtFT_Credence_Barebone.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Porpentina_MACUSA.jpg FBaWtFT_Porpentina_Scamander.jpg FBaWtFT Newt Jacob Porpentina.jpg FBaWtFT_Jacob_Tina_Queenie_Newt.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_&_Tina.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_in_NY.jpg FBaWtFT_Jacob_Kowalski.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Goldstein_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Jacob_Kowalski_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Jacob_speekeasy.jpg FBaWtFT_Jacob_Newt.jpg FBaWtFT_quartet.jpg FBaWtFT_Quennie_Goldstein.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Jacob.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Goldstein_3.jpg FBaWtFT_New_Salem.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_5.jpg FBaWtFT_Porpentina_Scamander_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Porpentina_Scamander_3.jpg FBaWtFT_Seraphina_Picquery.jpg FBaWtFT_Percival_Graves.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Goldstein_4.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Jacob_speekeasey_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Henry_Shaw.jpg FBaWtFT_Credence_Barebone_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Seraphina_Picquery_&_co_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Porpentina_Scamander_4.jpg FBaWtFT_Porpentina_Scamander_5.jpg FBaWtFT_Mary_Lou_Barebone.jpg FBaWtFT_Serafina_Percival.jpg FBaWtFT_Percival_Graves_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_6.jpg FBaWtFT_The_Barebones.jpg FBaWtFT_New_Salem_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_7.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_&_Tina_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_8.jpg |-|Скриншоты= thumb|690px|center FBaWtFT trailer.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 2.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 3.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 4.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 5.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 6.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 7.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 8.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 9.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 10.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Graves.jpg Office Chic Goals.jpeg FBaWtFT_trailer_12.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_13.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_14.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_15.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_16.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_17.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_19.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_18.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_20.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_21.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_22.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_23.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_24.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_25.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_27.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_28.jpg Percival.jpg FBaWtFT Graphorn.jpg FBaWtFT Credence.jpg Gnarlack Porpentina and Newt.jpg SHAW.jpeg Swooping Evil.jpeg Niffler.jpg Nundu.jpg Magical exposure threat level.jpg Mary Lou Barebone.jpg Graves.jpg Newt & Tina.jpg Newt & Jacob.jpg Erumpents.jpg Queenie & Jacob.jpg FBaWtFT Newt & Jacob.jpg |-|Промо-фото= FBaWtFT promo_Newt_Scamander.jpg Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them_promo.jpg Newt_promo.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Newt_Scamander_2.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Newt_Scamander_4.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Newt_Scamander_3.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Porpentina_Scamander.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Queenie_Goldstein.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Jacob_Kowalski.jpg Tina_and_Queenie.png Queenie_and_Jacob.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Seraphina_Picquery.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Credence_Barebone.jpg |-|Портретная фотосессия актёров= Eddie_Redmayne_26.jpg FBaWtFT.jpg FBaWtFT_comic_con.jpg Eddie_Redmayne_27.jpg Eddie_Redmayne_28.jpg Eddie_Redmayne_29.jpg FBaWtFT_AOL_Build_Series.jpg FBaWtFT_AOL_Build_Series_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Buzzfeed.jpg FBaWtFT_Cine_Premiere.jpg FBaWtFT_Cine_Premiere_2.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_VOGUE.jpg|Для журнала «Vogue» FBaWtFT_promo_VOGUE_2.jpg|Для журнала «Vogue» FBaWtFT_promo_VOGUE_3.jpg|Для журнала «Vogue» FBaWtFT_promo_VOGUE_4.jpg|Для журнала «Vogue» FBaWtFT_promo_VOGUE_5.jpg|Для журнала «Vogue» |-|Съёмки= FBaWtFT_backstage.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_2.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_3.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_4.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_5.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_6.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_15.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_32.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_Eddie_Redmayne.png FBaWtFT_backstage_Katherine_Waterston.png FBaWtFT_backstage_Dan_Fogler.png FBaWtFT_backstage_Alison_Sudol.png FBaWtFT_backstage_7.png FBaWtFT_backstage_8.png FBaWtFT_backstage_9.png FBaWtFT_backstage_10.png FBaWtFT_backstage_11.png FBaWtFT_backstage_12.png FBaWtFT_backstage_30.jpg Dan Fogler.png FBaWtFT_backstage_14.png J. Rowling, D. Heyman, MACUSA (Fantastic Beasts).jpg MACUSA (Fantastic Beasts).jpg Fantastic Beasts (St George's Hall Liverpool).jpg Fantastic Beasts (St George's Hall).jpg |-|Обложки книг= FBaWtFT_guide.jpg|Книги-гид по персонажам фильма Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them_Script_Book_Cover.jpg|Оригинальный сценарий The Case of Beasts- Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.jpeg|The Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Themakingof.jpeg|Inside the Magic: The Making of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Artof.jpeg|Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Art of The Film Newt Scamander A Movie Scrapbook.jpg|Newt Scamander A Movie Scrapbook Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Magical Movie Handbook.jpg|Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Magical Movie Handbook Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Fashion Sketchbook.jpg|Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Fashion Sketchbook Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them A Book of 20 Postcards to Colour.jpg|Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them A Book of 20 Postcards to Colour Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Magical Characters and Places Colouring Book.jpg|Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Magical Characters and Places Colouring Book |-|Обложки журналов= Newt_Scamander.jpg FBaWtFT_cover_magazine_Newt.jpg FBaWtFT_cover_magazine_Newt 2.jpg FBaWtFT_cover_magazine_Newt_Tina.jpg FBaWtFT_cover_magazine.jpg FBaWtFT_cover_magazine_2.jpg FBaWtFT_cover_magazine_3.jpg FBaWtFT_cover_magazine_5.jpg |-|Мировая премьера в Нью-Йорке= FBaWtFT_wpremiere.jpg FBaWtFT_wpremiere_2.jpg|Джоан Роулинг и Эдди Редмэйн FBaWtFT_wpremiere_3.jpg|Джоан Роулинг FBaWtFT_wpremiere_4.jpg|Эдди Редмэйн с супругой FBaWtFT_wpremiere_5.jpg|Эзра Миллер FBaWtFT_wpremiere_6.jpg|Элисон Судол FBaWtFT_wpremiere_7.jpg|Кэтрин Уотерстон FBaWtFT_wpremiere_8.jpg|Кармен Эджого FBaWtFT_wpremiere_9.jpg|Дэн Фоглер FBaWtFT_wpremiere_10.jpg|Эдди Редмэйн FBaWtFT_wpremiere_11.jpg|Бонни Райт FBaWtFT_wpremiere_12.jpg|Эванна Линч FBaWtFT_wpremiere_13.jpg|Рон Перлман FBaWtFT_wpremiere_14.jpg|Зои Кравиц FBaWtFT_wpremiere_15.jpg|Джош Коудери FBaWtFT_wpremiere_16.jpg|Дэвид Хейман с супругой FBaWtFT_wpremiere_17.jpg|Дэвид Йэтс с супругой FBaWtFT_wpremiere_19.jpg|Эдди Редмэйн FBaWtFT wpremiere_20.jpg|Джон Войт |-|Европейская премьера= FBaWtFT_epremiere.jpg|Джоан Роулинг FBaWtFT_epremiere_2.jpg|Эдди Редмэйн с супругой FBaWtFT_epremiere_3.jpg|Дэн Фоглер FBaWtFT_epremiere_4.jpg|Элисон Судол FBaWtFT_epremiere_5.jpg|Эзра Миллер FBaWtFT_epremiere_6.jpg|Эдди Редмэйн FBaWtFT_epremiere_7.jpg|Кэтрин Уотерстон FBaWtFT_epremiere_8.jpg|Фэйт Вуд-Благроув FBaWtFT_epremiere_9.jpg|Дженн Мюррей FBaWtFT_epremiere_10.jpg|Коллин Этвуд FBaWtFT_epremiere_11.jpg|Кармен Эджого FBaWtFT_epremiere_12.jpg|Кевин Гатри FBaWtFT_epremiere_13.jpg|Эмми FBaWtFT_epremiere_14.jpg|Джош Коудери Видео Трейлеры Файл:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Trailer Файл:Фантастические Звери и места их обитания — трейлер (русские субтитры) Файл:HD Первый тизер-трейлер Фантастические Звери и места их обитания (русская озвучка) Файл:Фантастические твари и где они обитают (дублированный трейлер) Файл:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Behind the Scenes Featurette (РУССКИЕ СУБТИТРЫ) Фантастические Твари и Где Они Обитают - За кадром Файл:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Teaser Trailer HD Фантастические Твари и где они обитают - второй трейлер Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them A New Hero Featurette HD Фантастические твари и где они обитают - дублированная фичуретка Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Comic Con Trailer HD Фантастические твари и где они обитают - третий трейлер Файл:First Look! 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' Full Trailer Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Final Trailer HD A Return to J K Rowling's Wizarding World Fantastic Beasts Global Fan Event Премьеры Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them Live European Premiere from London|Европейская премьера Известные факты *Ещё перед началом съёмок ходили слухи, которые впоследствие не подтвердились, что повествование фильма будет вестись от имени Полумны Лавгуд, рассказывающей своим детям об их знаменитом предке. Об этом косвенно упомянула Джоан Роулинг в своём фейсбуке, когда сказала, что Ньют Саламандер — её любимый персонаж, причём настолько, что она «женила» его внука, Рольфа Саламандера, на втором её любимом персонаже — Полумне. Актриса Эванна Линч, снявшаяся в роли Полумны Лавгуд, в своём интервью рассказала о том, что она, узнав о планах киностудии, связалась с представителями Warner Bros. Studios по твиттеру и попросила для себя роль в этом фильме. * «Фантастические животные и места их обитания» — одна из книг, написанная Дж. К. Роулинг от имени Ньюта Саламандера в дополнение серии о Гарри Поттере. * Как ожидается, фильмы растянут на трилогию. * Главным героем станет Ньют Саламандер, автор учебника из мира Гарри Поттера. *Экранизация книги «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» является первым в серии фильмов, сценарий для которых напишет Дж. К. Роулинг. Фильм не будет являться приквелом или сиквелом «Гарри Поттера», но волшебный мир будет тот же — за 70 лет до рождения Гарри. * Действие фильма развернётся за 70 лет до начала событий книги «Гарри Поттер и Философский камень» в Нью-Йорке 1920-ых годов. * В июне 2015 года был объявлен исполнитель главной роли фильма — Эдди РедмэйнЭдди Редмэйн официально получил роль в спин-оффе «Гарри Поттера». * Известно, что помимо Саламандера в картине будет ещё четыре важные роли — две женские и две мужские. Девушки — сёстры, старшую зовут Куинни, младшую — Тина«Фантастические звери» ищут прекрасных дам. * 25 000 девочек от восьми до двенадцати лет пришли на открытое прослушивание, чтобы получить роль Модести. В итоге роль досталась десятилетней Фэйт Вуд-Благроув. * Большое недовольство, среди фанатов Гарри Поттера в России, вызвала локализация фильма и его официальное название. * 29 января 2016 года закончились съёмки в фильме «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» Эдди Редмэйна.Интервью Эдди Редмэйна на SAG Awards 2016 * В английской версии второго трейлера фильма «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» закадровый голос принадлежит Колину Фарреллу, таким образом, повествование в трейлере идёт от имени его персонажа — Персиваля Грэйвса. * Дэн Фоглер в интервью MTV News, на фестивале CinemaCon, намекнул на появление в фильме молодого Альбуса Дамблдора.Актер из «Фантастических зверей» намекнул на появление молодого Дамблдора * 18 апреля 2016 года состоялся закрытый показ предварительной версии фильма.You know what rounds off a great day? A private screening of #FantasticBeasts. (Знаете что служит хорошим завершением отличного дня? Частный показ фильма #FantasticBeasts) Твит Джоан Роулинг 18 апреля 2016 года * Сценарий к фильму будет выпущен в виде отдельной книги.Pottermore - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them screenplay to be published Примечания Ссылки * * * de:Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Film) en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film) es:Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (película) fi:Ihmeotukset ja niiden olinpaikat (elokuva trilogia) fr:Les Animaux fantastiques (film) he:חיות הפלא והיכן למצוא אותן (סרט) it:Animali fantastici e dove trovarli ja:ファンタスティック・ビーストと魔法使いの旅 no:Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) pt-br:Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (trilogia) uk:Фантастичні звірі і де їх шукати (фільм) zh:神奇动物在哪里 (电影) Категория:Фильмы